Bukan Legilimency
by ambudaff
Summary: Happy Birthday, Hermione Granger! Perlahan Hermione juga bisa merasakan, di balik raut wajah yang dingin itu masih ada seorang manusia biasa. Bukan robot, bukan monster...


**Bukan Legilimency**

_Severus Snape dan Hermione Granger adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling_

_Kado ultah untuk Hermione Granger_

-o0o-

Hermione melangkah perlahan keluar dari ruangan yang besar dan megah itu. Perlahan sedemikian agar tak ada yang menyadari. Lagipula, semua mungkin sedang terpukau dengan pidato Menteri Sihir yang baru—pengganti Kingsley Shacklebolt. Kerjanya sih lumayan, hanya dia agak suka bicara. Dan Hermione tidak sedang dalam keadaan ingin mendengarkan pembicaraan panjang lebar dari orang lain—terutama yang membosankan.

Kedatangannya kali ini saja, kalau bisa sih, mending dihindari. Malas rasanya menghadiri acara-acara dengan formalitas seperti sekarang. Penuh dengan sambutan dan basa-basi. Tapi, kali ini tidak bisa dihindari, karena salah satu acaranya adalah pemberian perhargaan pada para penemu.

Dan namanya—beserta nama Severus Snape—ada dalam daftar penemu yang akan diberi penghargaan. Penyempurnaan Ramuan Wolfsbane yang sudah dikerjakannya selama tiga tahun penuh bersama Severus Snape, masuk dalam nominasi.

Ya, bersama Severus Snape, mantan Profesor Ramuan di Hogwarts. Selesai Perang Besar yang mengeliminasi Voldemort beserta keseluruhan pasukan Pelahap Maut-nya, Severus Snape ditemukan masih hidup di Shrieking Shack. Beberapa hari di Hospital Wings, ia tak mau kembali lagi ke Hogwarts sebagai guru, dan memilih bekerja sebagai peneliti.

Hermione Granger, lulus dari Hogwarts setahun kemudian, melamar pada satu lowongan pekerjaan bidang penelitian dalam Ramuan Wolfsbane—sedikit solider pada nasib Remus Lupin—dan baru menyadari setelah ia diterima, bahwa ia akan bekerja sama dengan mantan guru Ramuannya—

—tapi ia mencoba untuk tak peduli. Pertama, ia bekerja—sedikit banyak—untuk perubahan pada rekan plus mantan guru PTIH-nya. Kedua, menjadi peneliti memang tujuannya, idam-idamannya, tak peduli ia harus bekerja sama dengan siapa. Ketiga, setelah Perang Besar semua orang menjadi mafhum seperti apa sebenarnya Severus Snape, belum lagi sebenarnya saat Severus masih menjadi guru pun, Hermione sudah menaruh rasa hormat padanya.

Jadi di luar omongan orang tentang Severus, Hermione mencoba berlaku profesional. Bekerja semaksimal mungkin. Macam-macam omongan orang—tak usah dihiraukan. Lagipula, orang-orang yang terdekat dengannya bersikap positif. Kedua orangtuanya seperti biasa tak ambil pusing. Harry dan Ron, mereka sekarang tak pernah bicara buruk lagi tentang Severus, sejak Perang Besar. Harry justru lebih bersikap hormat padanya. Jadi? Jadi Hermione bisa konsentrasi pada pekerjaannya saja.

—kalau memang ia bisa konsentrasi pada pekerjaan.

Hari pertama ia masuk, Hermione terkaget. Severus me-Legilimens-nya. Selain dari keterkagetan, ia juga merasakan sakit yang sangat. Baru ia sadar, sakit seperti ini yang dirasakan Harry pada tahun ke-5 nya dulu. Pantas saja Harry uring-uringan selalu di masa belajarnya—

Tapi itu hanya terjadi sekali. Severus sendiri yang menjaminnya. Legilimens yang pertama kali itu dilakukannya untuk meyakinkan, bahwa Hermione memang datang untuk bekerja, untuk meneliti, bukan untuk hal yang lain.

Kebiasaan dari masa lalu, pikir Hermione. Kebiasaan seorang agen ganda. Kebiasaan yang tak mudah diubah.

Sebenarnya masih banyak kebiasaannya dari masa lalu yang tak mudah diubah. Atau mungkin, ia tak memandang perlu untuk mengubahnya. Seperti, tak banyak bicara. Memandang sinis pada nyaris semua hal. Dan lain-lain.

Pelan-pelan, tanpa banyak bicara juga, Hermione mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan situasi. Mencoba melihat sekeliling, melihat apa yang harus dilakukan, tanpa banyak bertanya. Hari-hari pertama tentu saja sulit. Lebih banyak omelan dan omongan sinis yang keluar.

Hari-hari selanjutnya, agak lebih mudah. Hermione sudah lebih terbiasa dengan prosedur penelitian, dan ini membuatnya tak usah meributkan hal-hal lain. Membuat hidup lebih mudah. Lagipula, ia suka meneliti. Jadi, selama bekerja, ia bisa fokus pada apa yang diteliti, dan tak usah memusingkan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Walau orang itu berada di sekitarnya hampir tiap hari, nyaris 12 jam sehari. Dan itu juga membuatnya selalu menyiapkan dengan ekstra hati-hati, bahan diskusi atau apapun yang hendak dibicarakan. Dengan demikian, ia tak harus terlalu banyak makan hati jika Severus mencelanya.

Perlahan, Hermione terbiasa.

Dan ia tak memerlukan Legilimency untuk membaca pikirannya. Atau—lebih tepatnya mungkin, membaca hati. Hermione bisa membaca wajahnya jika sedang banyak pikiran—dengan demikian ia tak banyak bicara, menyerahkan penelitian hari ini, kalau perlu, tuliskan saja kesimpulan dari percobaan-percobaan hari ini. Nanti kalau memang perlu dibicarakan, ia akan mendatanginya sendiri.

Kalau raut wajahnya sedang biasa, Hermione lebih berani berbicara. Mengajukan usul perubahan bahan, atau perubahan prosedur. Mendiskusikan anomali yang terjadi setelah serangkaian percobaan. Mengusulkan tambahan rangkaian kesimpulan. Dan sebagainya.

Perlahan Hermione juga bisa merasakan, di balik raut wajah yang dingin itu masih ada seorang manusia biasa. Bukan robot, bukan monster. Yang bisa menyuruhnya beristirahat saat serangkaian percobaan yang panjang sedang berlangsung. Yang bisa menyuruhnya segera pulang saat ada kabar Mum kecelakaan dan masuk rumah sakit. Yang bisa memakaikan mantel tambahan saat musim dingin Inggris makin menggila kemarin.

Tanpa banyak bicara.

Hermione bisa mengerti.

Ia bisa mengerti juga saat Severus mendengus begitu selesai membaca surat undangan dari Kementrian. Surat undangan untuk acara ini. Hermione sendiri juga tak suka harus menghadiri acara-acara semacam ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, sekali-sekali ia juga harus bersosialisasi. Sekali-sekali mereka harus tersenyum dibuat-buat. Asal jangan sering-sering saja—

"Dan aku tak suka harus terlalu banyak mendengarkan bualan tak berdasar itu—"

Hermione menoleh. Di sampingnya, Severus berdiri. Melipat kedua tangannya.

Tersenyum sedikit, Hermione juga melipat kedua tangannya. "Aku juga tak suka. Makanya aku keluar—"

Severus menghela napas. "Kalau saja percobaan kemarin tidak gagal—"

Hermione mengerti. Kalau percobaan terakhir itu membuahkan hasil, biasanya akan ada prosedur yang harus ditempuh. Kontrol setiap jam sekali, misalnya, atau sekian jam sekali. Sekian jam sekali harus diganti media-nya, atau harus ditambah bahan tertentu. Dan hal yang tak boleh tidak harus dilakukan itu, biasanya menjadi alasan untuk tidak menghadiri acara-acara semacam ini—biasanya...

Hermione melirik sedikit ke arah jendela. Mencoba mengintip ke arah ruangan tempat berlangsungnya acara.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali. Saatnya penghargaan untuk pengubahan Ramuan Wolfsbane diumumkan, harus ada yang menerima perkamen—"

Tapi Severus malah sedang menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Severus—"

Tidak ada rasa sakit seperti dulu saat Severus sedang me-Legilimens-nya, dan Hermione sedikit banyak sekarang sudah lebih banyak tahu tentang ilmu itu, tapi—tidak. Saat ini ia tidak sedang merapalkan ilmunya.

Severus hanya sedang memandangnya, tak lebih.

Dan sebelah tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku jubahnya. Dikeluarkan lagi dengan sebuah kotak kecil.

Bersalutkan beludru.

Matanya masih menatap Hermione tak berkedip.

Diraihnya sebelah tangan Hermione, dan diletakkannya kotak kecil itu di telapak.

Hermione masih tak mengerti.

"Severus—a-apa?"

"Bukalah—"

Dan kedua matanya masih tak lepas memandang.

Perlahan Hermione mendekatkan kotak beludru itu. Membukanya hati-hati.

Sebuah cincin. Putih, bukan emas. Dengan batu kecil yang tak jelas warnanya, kadang biru, kadang hijau, kadang merah, kadang ungu—

Hermione menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap mata Severus tajam.

"Ini—"

"Kalimaya. Muggle menggali berkilo-kilo meter dalamnya untuk mendapatkannya—"

Severus mendekat, meraih cincin di dalam kotak beludru, dan memasangkannya ke jari manis tangan kiri Hermione. Dan menghela napas.

"Untung pas" sahutnya lega.

Hermione masih dipenuhi tanya, ketika Severus mendekatkan kepala ke telinga dan berbisik, "Happy birthday—"

Dalam tiga tahun ini Hermione tak pernah sadar kalau Severus mengetahui ulangtahunnya. Dan tak juga sadar kalau Severus mengecup keningnya perlahan.

Ini bukan Legilimency. Bukan juga ilusi.

**FIN**

_Nyaha~ Selamat ulang tahun, Hermione, sori fic-nya ga jelas begini XDD_

_Rekan-rekan tentu sering membaca fic-fic di FFN. Tentu sering menemukan fanfic keren berbahasa Indonesia yang di-publish selama setahun ini. Berpikir fanfic itu layak dapat penghargaan? Nominasikanlah fanfic tersebut dalam Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2011! Simak lebih lanjut syarat-syaratnya di fanfiction[.]net[/]u[/]2547751[/]Indonesian_Fanfiction_Awards ya!_


End file.
